Does He Notice Me
by xDBZGirlx
Summary: It is a story about May and Ash at boarding school and why May has a crush on him and it turns out she may have sum rivals and whos his cousin? Advanceshipping the romance picks up more throught the story
1. The Crush

**This is my first Pokemon Fan Fiction so don't be to harsh on me here are the main characters in this story**

**May she is 15**

**Ash he is 15**

**Gary he is 15**

**Sophie she is 15**

**Dawn she is 13**

**Drew he is 16**

**Sasha she is 16**

**These are the main characters at the moment **

**it is based in a Boarding school in Johto**

**Does He Notice Me**

"_Please Stop It"_ She Cried her big beautiful sapphire eyes running with tears

"_Or What" _Laughed the group of girls

"_You think your so smart don't you" _The tall blonde head shouted while pulling her hair

"_Yea flirting with Sasha's future Boyfriend Gary's hers" _Laughed the small black haired girl

"_But..But I only...I mean I don't like him in that... way" _Softly she said they all laughed a her shouting and calling her names while one kicked her poor defenceless Eevee she cried hoping someone would come.

_"Pl..Please dont hurt eevee" _she said the girls just spat on it and walked over to her with a evil look in there eyes

_"You want us to stop then never talk to Gary again" _she spat May looked up and remaind sillent

"_HAY WHAT YOU DOING" _a Young Ravened Hair boy shouted the girls let go of her hair and walked a way whispering "_we will get you later" _The boy ran to her grabbed her and helped her to her feet lifted her head up to check for injures she stopped crying and looked in to his amber eyes

"_You seem ok are you ok?" _He smiled he toke his hands away from her face

"_Y...Yea Th...Thank you For helping me" _she smiled wiping her tears away he smiled the her face turned back to horror

"_EEVEE"_ She screamed and ran to it the boy followed her he stopped and examined her pulled out a Revive from it bag and ejected it in to the top of it ear the girl looked on in horror

_"She should be ok now I am Ash who are you" _The girl still in shock toke some time to reply

_"oh... thank you so so much" _Ash just smiled causing her to blush

_"well what's your name then?" _she looked down at Eevee who was now licking its self and Giggled

"May" Ash got up _"well I better be of nice to meet you be careful on your way back to your dorm I would walk you but im late for detention"_

He laughed scratching his headMay giggled with him he then stopped winked at her and ran towards the school May sat and blushed madly then stopped and panicked she just realised she was alone she ran and grabbed her bag along with Eevee now in is pokeball

* * *

Ever since that day May had a crush on Ash.

May sat and Pondered she though to herself _" The weird thing was I am in all his classes yet I never had noticed him before"_

She then spoke out loud _"does he notice me then guess not if he didnt no my name"_

Her head sunk into her pillow "Eevee?" she looked you to her worried eevee and stroked her

_"don't worry im fine if he hasn't noticed me then I will try and be noticed by him" _Eevee looked up at her and jumped into her arms and smiled at her rubbing her head on her chest may just laughed _(Ash will notice me one day im sure of it) _she smiled at herself

* * *

Meanwhile....

"_ASH ASH! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIT" _Ash looked up to the Blonde Haired Girl staring at him with her big Emerald Green eyes

_"About time to where gonna be late for Type training" _Ash jolted out of bed throwing his jeans and white top on while the girl waited outside the door tapping her feet Ash opened the door and gave a uneasy smile she just grabed his arm and ran down the long hallways

_"Sophie calm down were not late--"_ she cut him off _"yet but we will be if you don't move it cousin" _he sighed running down the halls they made a turn and seen that they others had just go in Sophie slowed down and walked in with a yawning Ash then his faithful Pikachu came running behind him with a angry look

_" oh crap sorry Pikachu I forgot to wake you up" _he bent down to pick his pikachu up who was still angry_ "ha gutted Ash Pikachus not your friend" A_sh gave a evil smirk_ "where's Gligar" her face sank "oh crap Gligar I left him in him pokeball on the table" _she ran back down the hallway soon gone Ash entered the room.

**The end of chapter 1 sorry it was so short but please review **


	2. Trips?

**Chapter 2 **

**The Trips?**

**Hi thanks for the tips ill try and im glad you like it so far I no this chapter is not that long but I hope you like it anyway **

Ash walked in to the room with his faithful Pikachu not long after a panting Sophie and Gligar came in holding onto the door for support the rest off the class looked on in horror as a dark aura came behind her Sophies face now full of horror slowly turned her head to find her Gligar in gone and the worst teacher in the school standing behind her Sabrina with her Abra on her shoulder.

_(Crap) _She said to her self as Sabrina gave her the evils.

"_Sophie Ketchum why are you not in your seat" _She calmly said

"_Well I..I.."_Sabrina cut her off

"_Your late come back at break for detention now get to you seat"_Sophie new that if se said anything she would regret it so she walked to her sit lifted her Gligar up and but him of the table.

"_Now lets see is anyone missing" _She looked around to find one empty sit

"_Where's May Marple" _She calmly asked

"_Im here"_ She shouted from the hall Sabrina gave her the daggers

"_Im so sorry Miss" _She panted at the door with a collapsed Eevee

"_Oh look Sophie you have a new friend for detention May is it sit down in your seat_"May looked down at her feet then turned to Eevee picking it up and dragging her feet to her seat Sophie gave her a smile that made her feel better.

"_Right now that's everyone I will begin to explain what will be happening this year first off as you all no you was given a starter Pokemon when you entered this school well this year you will Catch 5 more Pokemon all must be different types you will not be aloud to have 2 of the same type."_

Everyone the began chatting about it as Sabrina went through her draws she then looked up and gave the class a deep glare everyone quieted down. She went back thought the draws the class remained silent other than Ash trying to get Sophies attention who was daydreaming.

" _Sophie Sophie" _Ash whispered waving his hands to Sophie. May noticed this and got her attention as she sits closer to her Ash gave her a smile and the redirected his smile to Sophie then Sabrina looked up they all sat up properly now Gary you can hand theses all out she handed a load of sheets Gary's Eevee just yawned as he got up and passed them out smiling at Sophie while Sasha gave her the evils with her Golbat.

"_Thank you Gary please take a seat " _Gary sat back down

The girls all sighed and stared a Gary except for May and Sophie as May was looking at Ash and Sophie was daydreaming again Gary looked over to her and laughed to himself Sabina then began to explain some more.

"_Now there will be 5 trips you will choose your own trips it must be different every time it is all confidentially done in a test room so you are not going to the same places as your friends now the first one is tomorrow today you will be having a Battle Brawl in the hall you no the rules you will stay in your dorms and have Break and Lunch at the same time as usual now any questions before you head of to your dorms" _Sophie put her hand up.

"_Miss are we aloud to swap room mates" _She smiled and her Gligar coped her.

"_No Sophie now of to your dorms"_Sophie and her Gligars faces sank.

* * *

They all walked back to the room May went to Her room with Drew

"_Hay May I hope we can be on the same trip" _he put his arm around her shoulder May moved it away.

" _Yea me to"_He looked at her

"_Who do you have a crush on?" _May stopped and looked at him

"_Wha......none" _she looked at the floor Drew continued walking to his dorm room

" _We will talk later then we don't have time today"_ May looked on as he entered his room she the went into her room Eevee jumped out of its ball

"_Vee"_

"_Hiya Eevee" _She picked him up

"_Ash smiled at me today did you see?" _Eevee smiled and shook his head May smiled at her Eevee and hugged it.

"_But Drew he noes I like someone but how" _She sat on her bed with Eevee

"_And Sasha was looking at me again ooh what am I gonna do Eevee?" _Eevee jumped down of May and showed her his Quick Attack May giggled and walked over to Eevee.

"_Oh Eevee I Love You but I don't no if we can beat her speaking of battling I wonder who we are fighting today"_

May Pondered about who she would be fighting today

"_Oh yea I have detention at break don't I with Sophie..." _May's head sank a bit Eevee tilted its head.

"_Wonder if she will like me" _May looked at Eevee.

"_She's Ash's cousin you no?" _Eevee simply looked up and smiled at her.

"_Eevee vee eev" _

"_Oh Eevee I hope your right"_ She laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash and Sophie walked towards there rooms Ash stopped before they got to there rooms Sophie then stopped as well.

"_Sophie"_As looked up at Sophie.

"_What's up Ash" _she looked at him with a worried look.

"_You no May" _She swept her hair out of her face.

"_Yea she's a nice girl we have detention together soon why?" _Ash scratched the back of his head.

"_Well theses girls where beating her up last week and I was wondering if you would keep an eye on her" _Sophie smiled.

" _Of course ill look after you girlfr- I mean may" _She laughed Ash looked annoyed.

"_She's not my Girlfriend she's a friend" _Sophie continued to laugh and waved her hands in the air.

"_ok ok sorry ill look after her" _she walked to her room.

"_Thanks Soph" _Sophie turned her head and smiled and walked into her room Ash then walked to his room.

* * *

"_**Attention All Students can the following students come to the Battle Brawl in the hall"**_

"_**Ash Ketchum"**_

"_**Sophie Ketchum" **_

"_**May Marple" **_

"_**Gary Oak"**_

"_**Sasha Quile" **_

"_**Drew Rose"**_

"_**Tina Campbell"**_

"_**Lucifer Campbell"**_

_**This Chapter wasn't as long as I hoped but hope you liked it and the next chapter will be out soon find out who will face each other in the Battle Brawl.. **_


	3. Battle Time

**Chapter 3 Battletime!**

**I'm sorry if my chapters are to short but I don't have the time to right really long ones at the moment but hopefully I will be able soon enjoy this anyway.**

"_**Attention Attention Ash Sophie May Gary Tina Lucifer Sasha Drew come to the Battle Brawl thank you" **_

"_May that's us come on" _Drew banged her door May rushed out with Eevee in her arms.

"_Where's Roselia Drew?" _She asked Drew pulled his Pokeball out of his pocket.

"_In here lets get going or we will be in trouble" _He grabbed her hand and ran down the hall with her and Eevee.

Meanwhile a similar incident was happening....

"_Ash did you hear that that's us Ash come on we need to go"_ Sophie shacked him gently

"_What.... oh Sophie do we have too I'm sleepily"_he groaned Sophie now annoyed gave him an evil smile while getting a cup of water she came back sat next to him grabbed his hat and poured the cup over his head he jumped up shocked Sophie stood up put the hat on his head and laughed Ash just walked over to the door in a huff.

"_Oh Ash its your own fault we have to go to the Battle Brawl" _Ash turned his head

"_You didn't have to.....Wait what" _Sophie Rolled her eyes

"_B.A.T.T.L.E B.R.A.W.L got it now"_Ash ran to her grabbed her hand and ran through the door Sophie pulled it shut on the way out

"_God where gonna be late" _Sophie rolled her eyes again

"_That's what ive be trying to tell you" _

In the Hall

Gary Sasha Tina and Lucifer where all waiting impatiently until Ash and Sophie came through the door Gary walked over to Sophie anger and grabbed her hand and ran to Professor Oak.

"_What is it? Drag Sophie day" _Gary turned his head and gave her a nasty look she looked down at the floor.

"_Sorry Gary"_ Gary stopped

"_Its ok then I'm guessing it was Ash's fault"_ he walked slower and held on to her hand causing her to blush for a second but she hid it straight away they got to Professor Oak.

"_Ah Sophie you've final joined us" _Sophie's face seemed sad now Gray smiled at her to cheer her up.

"_Now you and Gary will Battle first the rest of you will wait over there"_ Professor Oak stopped and counted everyone.

"_Where's May and Drew"_

"_Where here sorry where late"_ May and Drew ran through the door panting

"_You had to go the toilet May didn't you" _May stood up

"_Well sorry for needing the toilet"_ Professor Oak looked at them and pointed to Ash and the others in the seats they dragged there feet to there seats.

"_Right Gary and Sophie get ready"_ Gary and Sophie stood on the opposite sides of the Hall

"_Begin"_ Both pulled out there Pokeballs

"_Lets Go Gligar"_ Sophie Threw her Pokeball

"_Eevee Lets Go" _Gary Threw his Pokeball

"_Gligar Scissor X now"_

"_Eevee Protect"_

Sophie's Gligar Bounced off Eevee onto the floor

"_Gligar now Scissor X the floor"_Gligar Flew high in the air

"_Eevee Shadow Ball" _The shadow ball went straight up In the air and missed Gligar

"_Gligar Aerial Ace"_ Gligar flew down at full speed Hitting Eevee dead on Gligar flew back up in the air not as high as before.

"_Eevee use Iron Tail" _Right on the head Gligar he fell to the floor and struggled to get up

"_Gligar all or nothing Thunder Fang" _Gligar hit Eevee from behind and used Thunder Fang on its tail Eevee is in a lot of pain gowning and running around with Gligar attached to its tail

"_Quickly use Iron Tail on the wall"_ Eevee hit Gligar of the wall Gligar Fainted Sophie ran to it

"_Gligar you ok" _Gligar woke up disappoint with its self

"_Don't worry about it as long as your ok I'm fine with it" Gary walked over to Sophie and bent down next to her _

"_Thanks for a great battle here's a Full Restore for you Gligar" _He Handed it her she blushed and the once again hid it

"_Thank you Gary I had fun to" _He Stood up and smiled at Sophie and walked to Professor Oak who confirmed Eevee's Level to be 25 Sophie then stood up and her Gligar was confirmed to be Level 24 Ash and Sasha was next to battle they both walked down to the middle of the hall Sophie and Gary both sat next to May.

"_I hope Ash wins" _May said excitedly Sophie and Gary looked at her May's face went read

"_I want him to win because I hate Sasha" _She lied Gary turned his head Sophie just Smiled

"_Ok Whatever we can talk at detention" _May new that she new something along with Drew who now laughing

Ash and Sasha both prepared for battle

"_Begin"_

"_Pikachu Go" _Pikachu jumped of his shoulder into battle

"_Golbat come on out" _Sasha through his Pokeball and winked a Gary while giving May the evils

"_Pikachu Thunderbolt" _Hit Golbat dead on

"_Golbat Ice Fang"_ Golbat latched onto Pikachu's tail

"_Pikachu Iron Tail" _Pikachu slammed Golbat onto the floor Golbat Fainted

Sasha returned Golbat Ash gave Pikachu a hug

"_Great Work Pikachu" _

"_Right Ash your Pikachu is at level 25 and Sasha your Golbat is at level 22 May and Drew its your turn" _Professor Oak explained May and Drew got up Ash wished May good luck she blushed and Drew laughed to himself they both got to the middle of the floor

"_Begin"_

"_Eevee come on out" _Eevee jumped of her shoulder into the battle

"_Roselia Battle Time"_ Roselia came out of its Pokeball

"_Eevee use Dig" Eevee disappeared underground _

"_Roselia Sunny Day" The hole arena lit up Eevee got behind Roselia and hit it hard _

"_Roselia Solarbeam" The Solarbeam hit Eevee hard_

"_Eevee Shadow Ball" The Shadow ball hit Roselia_

"_Roselia Energy Ball" Once again hit Eevee _

"_Eevee use Quick Attack" _

"_Roselia Solarbeam" _Eevee Fainted May picked it up and smiled Ash looked disappointed May was then sad and Drew walked over to Professor Oak and he confemed Mays Eevee to be Level 24 and Roselia to be Level 24 also he then called Tina and Lucifer

"_oh and Sophie May you need to go to detention right" _Sophie and May both turned around and said yes Professor Oak aloud the to leave Ash waved to them both May smiled and walked with Sophie to Sabrina's room.

**This chapter was longer than the last one so hope you liked it I no theres not that much advanceshipping moments but there will be soon **

**find out what gonna happen in detention in the next chapter **


	4. Detention Maybe not?

**OMG I HAVE NOT DONE THIS IN AGES**

**Due to a few requests to start writing again i have begin with this as i remember this one lol i hope u liked this chapter there should be a good few Ash and May moments in the next chapter so enjoy this one for now**

Detention...

May and Sophie walked down the hall it had a unsettling silence May began to think to herself

"_**Sophie is Ashs cousin I have to be nice to her or Ash we really not like me"**_

Sophie noticed her face had went very pale _"May are you ok? Your really pale" _

_"__Oh sorry im fine"_ Sophie now relived started up a conversation.

_"So when did you start liking Ash?"_ May nearly fell over and went completely red like a tomato Sophie just giggled.

"_How!!..Wha.. You..How did you no!!" _Sophie just laughed at her now completely in shock should still shaking her head Sophie stopped and smiled at her.

"_Don worry none noes im Ash cousin I can tell when a girl likes him and since I like you ill help you I wont tell Ash ok" _

She smiled May now relived was taking deep breaths.

"_Thank you" _May smiled Sophie looked at her _"Well..." _May now puzzled looked at sophie with her weirdly

"_Well.. What?"_ Sophie rolled her eyes.

"_When did you start liking Ash_?" May now realising what she meant went red again then looked up to speak and went pale again and looked very scared Sophie puzzled said _"Whats wrong?"_ May pointed behind her and Sophie looked shocked and then went pale as she felt a black aura behind her it was Sabrina.

"_Well well Sophie you cant help but be late can you now and your dragged poor May down with you"_

Sophie weakly smiled.

"_Well you see...um we-" _Sabrina smirked _"Im sick of excuses GET TO MY CLASS ROOM NOW!!"_

May and Sophie sulked and walked down the hall at that moment a raging Nidorino came charging down the hall knocking Sabrina out Sophie called Gligar out of its ball.

"_Gligar use Scissor-X on the floor"_

Gligar aimed on the floor smoke filled the room it was quite for a moment Sophie walked a little closer May sent Eevee out of its ball Sophie turned around and from behind the Nidorino jumped out of the smoke and charged for Sophie.

Gligar tried to stop it but was knocked into the wall and was knocked out it kept charging for Sophie now frozen in fear.

May called Eevee _"Eevee use Shadow Ball"_

it hit Nidorino sending him back down the hall it then got up and once again charged Sabrina now awake used her Abra

"_Abra Psychic"_ she said calmly

Nidorino began to float in the air and trying to struggle free Sophie now snapped out of her trance ran to Gligar while Abras eyes began to glow Purple and then Nidorinos eyes went purple too it then collapsed Abra then began to glow white the whole hall filled with a bright glow Ash Gary and Professor Oak who where running down the hall where blinded by the light.

May who was right next to Abra saw it get bigger and then the room dim to its normal light Ash and Gary where still running down the hall stopped to see Sophie holding Gligar who was now awake they walked past her to find may sitting on the floor with like Sophie in a state of shock.

The now newly evolve Kadabra was running to Sabrina looking for attention Sabrina looked at Sophie

"Sophie? You not hurt are you?"

Sophie snapped out of her trance and made eye contact with Sabrina

"N...No"

Sabrina then walked over May "What about you? Your not hurt are you?"

"N_...n..no im fine" _Ash ran over to May and lifted her up Sabrina walked over to the Nidorino

"_Its newly Evolved" _Then a Female Trainer came running down the hall _"Nidorino!!!"_ She screamed

Sabrina looked at her with a fierce glaze

"_Is this your Nidorino?"_

the girl stopped and looked around at the damage Sabrina now angery

"_Yes im so sorry it just evolved and it wouldn't listen to me or return to its ball-"_

"_That still doesn't explain why it was on a rampage!" _The girl just stood there and then noticed something and pointed at Sabrina head

"_Your..Your head is bleeding!" _Sabrina put her hand on her head and squinted her eyes then looked at May and Ash.

"_You to go to the Pokemon Center next door and ask for Nurse Joy to come and check Nidorino out and Sophie you give Gligar to May to get healed up now Gary help me to the pharmacy and Sophie watch Nidorino and as for you ill talk to you later" _she pointed at the young trainer.

**I cant believe I just made another chapter anyway hope you liked it :)**


	5. Weird Guy

**Hi Everyone (whos reading this) lol this chapter has a few more moments with Ash and May and find out why that Nidorino attacked May and Sophie **

**Enjoy!!**

Due to Sabrina's injury Gary had taken her to the Nurse while Sophie and the Young Female trainer watched over the Badly injured Nidorino.

Meanwhile Ash and May hurried out of the School to head to the Pokemon Center to heal Sophie's Gligar and May's Eevee and bring Nurse Joy back with them this was the second time Ash and May had been left alone.

Ash and May walked down the path outside the School May was staring at Ash thinking

"_**Oh My God im alone with Ash what should I say? What should I do? God I don't no what to do?I no ill smile at him see if he notices wait that's to obvious well I cou-" **_Ash turned to May she then smiled Ash looked at her for a second and smiled back

"_So May what happened exactly I mean ill I saw was Sabrina's Abra evolve and then we where sent here"_

May looked at Ash and rubbed her arm Ash looked at where she was rubbing and realised she was hurt.

"_May your Hurt!" _Ash walked over to the now blushing may who was grabbing a hold of the cut on her arm and sighed with relief to see it was only small.

"_Thank God I was worried you where really badly hurt" _May remained quite.

"_**Oh I better thank him umm ok just say it"**_ May looked at Ash

"_Thank You for your worry im ok I hope Sophie is ok she was a bit shaken" _May began to worry about Sophie Ash noticing this put his hands on her shoulders shocking May who was trying so hard not to blush.

"_Now do you worry about Sophie she the toughest girl I no besides im her cousin that's my job"_

He laughed May joined in with a giggle.

"_I guess your right she seems like that kind of girl"_

Ash moved away from May which made her a little sad.

"_Well we better get going you can tell me what happened later" _

Ash smiled at May and Grabbed her hand and ran with her running behind him she went red and smiled.

Meanwhile Gary had returned to Sophie and the Girl.

"_Hey Sophie are you ok?" _Sophie looked up at Gary and smiled at him

"_I ok just a little shaken thanks though" _Gary then looked over to the girl who was stroking her Nidorino.

"_Hey you! This is your fault right you should apologise to Sophie and May when she gets back"_

Gary looked very angry the girl looked at the floor with her eyes tearing up Sophie then gave Gary a look which made him turn around and look away from them he stood there taping his feet waiting for her apologise Sophie appeared to be also waiting for her to apologize.

"_Your right im so sorry I should have put him back in his ball before that werid person used Scary Face on him" _

Both Sophie and Gary turned and looked at her

"_What weird person?"_

"_Yea What weird person?"_

The girl turned to them and then looked at the floor Sophie looked at her she felt bad then looked at Gary

"_Right first of How is Sabrina?"_ Gary turned and looked at Sophie

"_She is fine she has a mild concussion but that's all I no the throw me out after that" _Sophie then had a sigh of relief then looked back at the girl.

"_What's your name?"_Gary stood there impatiently stared at her which sent chills down her spine and she shivered _"Im Tracy and a weird guy in a cape came over and asked me where the tollets are then he said something like is that your Nidorino and I bragged about evolving just before he came then he said lets see if its strong and then he called a Pokemon it was so big and scary even Nidorino hid from it then it used Confuse Ray and Scary Face on my poor Nidorino"_

She then gave her Nidorino a big hug and kept apologising to it Gary then looked away and looked at Sophie.

"_What did this Pokemon look like?" _Tracey looked at them.

"_Well urmm it w..was really big and it was green and black um I couldn't see it properly it all happened so fast im sorry"_Gary stared at her again then stopped and turned back to Sophie

"_We better tell Sabrina ill head down there will you be ok?" _Sophie just giggled at him

"_Yes ill be fine you go on"_ Gary headed back down out the door without saying anything Sophie then got up and wondered where Ash and May where.

Back at the Pokemon Center Ash and May had just got through the door and where both huffing and puffing until May ran a head and gave the pokemon to Nurse Joy and turned back to ash and smlied and waved him over Ash blushed a little before running to May.

**Im gonna end it here for now the next chapter should be out soon so I hope you all read it and plez **

**Review and yea I am soooo sorry about the lack of Punctuation**


	6. A Long Day

Chapter 6

May sat in the Pokemon Centre waiting for Nurse Joy to finish treating Gligar and Eevee May was looking at Ash who was at the counter explaining what had happened to the Nidorino to Nurse Joy May could tell that Nurse Joy was very worried about the Nidorino and she saw her run up stairs after handing Gligar and Eevee back to Ash he then waved over May she smiled and ran over and Ash handed Eevee over to May she was so happy and let Eevee out of its ball Eevee jumped into May's arms.

Ash smiled _"Ill keep a hold of Gligar as ill see Sophie in are Dorm room"_

May looked at him brimming with happiness.

"_ok Good idea we better get going Sophie will want to see Gligar"_

Ash looked at Gligars Pokeball then smiled and looked back at May.

"_How come we have only hung out now?"_

May's smile was even bigger now.

"_I don't no but we should do it more often" _

Ash smiled back.

"_Yea anyway your right we better head back to Sophie and Gary"_

Ash walked on out of the door and then let Pikachu of its ball it climbed up on to Ash's shoulder while Ash put his hat on Pikachu

which made Pikachu very happy May then thought to herself.

"_I wish I was Pikachu sometimes and I could wear Ash's hat ooo I would love to wear that hat"_

she then fantasised about wearing Ash's hat and her face went red and she jumped up and down the spot Ash the turned to look at her and laughed at her she then looked at him and she then walked over with Eevee as red as a tomato.

"_What were you thinking about?"_

May then was quite for a minute and started giggling nervously

"_oh I..I was..well...you see..um oh I was wondering how cute Eevee would look if I put my bandanna on her"_

She continued to giggle nervously Ash then looked at Eevee and smiled.

"_Why don't you see what it looks like?" _

May stopped giggling and looked down at Eevee who was now existed at the thought of wearing May's Bandanna May then smiled then pulled her bandanna off and put the it around Eevees neck

Eevee loved wearing it and ran around with Pikachu who was wearing a Ash's hat.

"_Hey when we get back we should take a picture of them"_

Ash said May looked at him and smiled

"_Yea we should I have a camera in my room we can get it on the way to Sophie"_

Ash nodded

"_Yea lets go so come on Pikachu" _

"_Yea You too Eevee"_

Ash and May ran down the path with Eevee and Pikachu following them.

Meanwhile Gary was at the Nurses Office.

"_Hey Nurse where is Sabrina what's going on?_

The Nurse turned to him

"_Im afraid cant reveal that information to you as it is classified to family and close friends so im going to have to ask you to leave"_

She then pushed him to the door and before he could say anything the door was shut on his face he then walked back down the hall and looked out of the window to see an ambulance outside wheeling Sabrina into it Gary then realised Sabrina must have been hurt so he ran to find Professor Oak to tell him everything.

Sophie on the other hand was still with the Tracey now the Nidorino was awake and very happy to see Tracey and was sitting with Tracey waiting for Nurse Joy.

Ash May and Nurse Joy where now looking for the room where they moved Nidorino at that moment they ran into Gary.

"_Gary! hows Sabrina?" _

Gary stopped and looked at May

"_I think she is hurt pretty bad they have taken her away in an ambulance im off to find my Grandpa so I cant talk go to Room 21 Sophie is there she will explain what's going on ok"_

He then ran down the hall waving behind him Ash May and Nurse Joy hurried to Room 21.

Sophie then opened the door and looked out to see if Ash and May were coming she leaned on the door and waited and began to think.

"_What a day first I get a detention second I get beaten twice in the same day and third Sabrina's been hurt"_

She sighed.

"_Its my fault I should have been training Gligar more poor Gligar he's probably crushed he hates losing more than me" _

_S_he looked down at the floor and sighed.

Ash May and Nurse Joy ran down the hall and stopped and panted in front of her she then showed Nurse Joy into the room by this time it was very late so Nurse Joy sent them back to there dorms while she toke Nidorino and Tracey back to the Pokemon Centre so they headed to there dorms May went to Ash and Sophie's dorm room first as Sophie was going to make some food for them all.

But Ash decided he would go find Gary before going to the dorm room so Ash gave back Gligar and then May and Sophie went on ahead.

Sophie and May walked into the dorm room.

"_So how was it being alone with Ash?"_ Sophie giggled May went red.

"_umm.... it was great I had so much fun Ash is so sweet and kind and-"_Sophie interrupted her

"_ok ok I get it so you really like Ash then"_ Sophie looked up as she was in a world off her own May watched her for a few seconds then.

"_Sophie?" _Sophie then snapped out of it and turned and smiled at May.

"_Yea?" _May just giggled.

"_Nothing" _May smiled.

"_So have you decided on any pokemon you wanna catch yet?"_ May put her hand on her chin.

"_if im honest I haven't thought about but I would like a Beautifly what about you?" _Sophie smiled.

"_wow Beautifly not bad I want a Gengar"_May looked at her weird she just smiled

"_Werid isnt it I dont no why I want one but I think there soo cool im determined to catch one"_

May just Laughed

"_Fair enough what you cooking for dinner?" _

"_Im gonna wait for Ash and Gary and feed the Pokemon first"_

_**im gonna end here as I have to go now lol and im lazy **_

_**chapter 7 out soon**_


End file.
